Just Another Day
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Masamune forgets his and Kat's monthsary. With their relationship on the line he must find a way to redeem himself. The question is…How?
1. Chapter 1

**Just Another Day**

**Masamune forgets his and Kat's monthsary. With their relationship on the line he must find a way to redeem himself. The question is…How?**

**Skylark: Before I start I would like to say that one of the authors who reviewed to my fic 'Paintball Fight Blader Style pointed out that 13 is an inappropriate age for my OC Wanda who is dating Ryuga who was 15 or 16. So I decide to upgrade the age of my MFBB OC's Kat and Wanda to 15 since I agree that 13 is inappropriate. I would like to thank SideSwipe124 for pointing that out. And I would also like to point out that Ginga is spelled in Gingka in some other countries. Therefore it can either be 'Ginga' or 'Gingka' but I checked with the character list on the MFBB section and it is spelled 'Ginga.'**

**So this fic will center around one my OC's Katrina Amano. She is Madoka's sister, Wanda's best friend, Masamune's girlfriend (who knew he could get one?). She is described as cheerful and is 101% girl-y but she also has a temper. So without further ado here is my fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFBB or the song.**

* * *

_Briiing Briiing_

A hand reached out under the blankets and switched off the ringing alarm clock. Masamune Kadoya sat up and yawned. Immediately his gaze landed on the small calendar set on top of his bedside table.

_Today is the day_ was written in red letters on today's date and it was encircled with the same red marker.

"Is something supposed to happen today?" he asked himself," Come to think of it Kat kept pestering me about this day. I wonder why….?"

His thinking was interrupted by the sound of his rumbling stomach. "Hm. Ginga should be up by now. I'll have breakfast there. Maybe he knows what's so important today." Masamune grabbed a robe before throwing it on.

Ginga's apartment, which he was sharing with his cousin, was only five doors away so the trip wasn't much of an exercise to Masamune,

He opened the door without even bothering to knock because he spends a lot of time in the Pegasus Wielder's home he practically lived there. He saw Ginga and his cousin, Wanda, bickering as usual. He sat down on the sofa and waited. Their arguments were sometimes about insignificant, little things and usually lasted two minutes or so. He instantly spotted a pizza box containing a single slice of pizza on the coffee table. Sniffing to see if it was okay he took it and began eating it. As he continued to eat the delicacy he listened to the annoying, yet entertaining and sometimes one-sided battle of words between the two of them. Their voices dropped into a murmur before it stopped completely. Masamune looked up to see both of them looking at him in shock.

"What?" he asked through a mouthful of cheese, pepperoni and mushrooms.

"You're eating my pizza," they said simultaneously before glaring at each other.

"It's mine." In unison.

"No mine."

"I saw it first."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Let's just say it's ours," said Ginga.

"Fine," replied Wanda.

They faced Masamune.

"It's our pizza!"

Masamune gulped and chuckled," Seriously that's what you guys were fighting about? Last night you fought about what flavor of ice cream to have for dessert and yesterday you fought about which restaurant you'll have lunch in. Are all of your arguments about food?"

"Not all of them," replied Ginga.

"Why don't you just split the pizza?"

"How can we split the pizza if you already ate it?" pointed out Wanda.

Masamune looked at his hands which was pizza-less and laughed awkwardly," Look at it this way, now neither of you gets the pizza." He picked up a glass of orange juice.

Masamune looked at Wanda, then Ginga, then Wanda again. "What? No fight about this?" He shook the glass.

"Seriously dude it's hers," said Ginga.

"Oh…okay."

"DROP THE CLASS UNICORN BOY!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh Wanda. No need to get mad." He placed the glass back.

"Uhm….That wasn't me," said Wanda.

All of them looked at the doorway where Kat was standing. She quickly walked in without waiting for an invite and stopped in front of Masamune, arms folded.

"Uh…hi…Kat," said Masamune nervously shrinking under her gaze.

"Masamune, honey, do you know what day is it today?"

"Sure, it's…uhm…Saturday right?"

"Not just another Saturday Masamune." Kat pulled out a calendar from her bag and pointed to today's date which was covered with heart-shaped stickers.

"Today is our monthsary."

"Ooooohhhh," said Wanda and Ginga dramatically.

"Today is supposed to be the day where you shower me with gifts to remind me of how a special girl I am to you."

"Geez Kat I'm sorry I forgot. Why don't we grab a snack or something? My treat."

"Masamune Kadoya, can you please not think of food at a time like this."

"Why not? It's no big deal."

"Gasp," said Wanda placing a hand over her mouth.

"No big deal? Masamune it's our very first monthsary and I want this to be special."

"Pft. I don't need a date to remind me of how long we've been together. As far as I'm concerned it's just another date on the calendar."

"Gasp again," said Wanda.

"Just another date? Masamune you're such an….you know what? Forget about it. If you're not putting your all in this relationship we might as well end it now. We're over Masamune Kadoya!"

Kat walked away from Masamune without another word.

"What just happened?"

Ginga came over and slapped his hand on Masamune's shoulder.

"Dude, you just got dumped."

* * *

_At the B-Pit…._

Wanda walked in the B-Pit. The sign said 'close' so she took the spare key under the mat and let herself in. Madoka was standing by the spiral staircase leading to their house upstairs. (**A/N: Just imagine the Waverly Sub-station at 'Wizards of Waverly Place')**. She looked concerned.

"How is she?" Wanda asked walking over. Madoka shrugged," She locked herself in her room ever since she came here."

"Did you try talking through the door?"

"I did but she just shouted at me to get out."

"Let me give it a shot."

"Good luck."

Wanda walked up the staircase, ignoring the dizziness she got whenever she used it. She stopped at Kat's door and knocked politely. "Kat, Can I come in?"

"Go away."

"Kat let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Fine. You leave me no choice."

Wanda pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock expertly. After putting it back she opened the door and her mouth dropped open. It was worse than she thought.

Kat was on her bed eating a bucket of ice cream while watching a movie. A box of tissues and other ice cream buckets where on her bedside table.

"Oh, Kat." Wanda walked over and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Why did you break-up with Masamune even though you're depressed because of it?"

"Because, Wanda, I can't be with someone if he doesn't care about the relationship at all. How would you feel if Ryuga forgot your monthsary?"

"Well…Even though we've only been dating for a week I would probably be sad at first but then I'll pick myself up and move on. Just like what you should do right now."

"I guess I'm just not as strong-willed as you."

Wanda pulled away from the hug and looked at her," You know what? Forget about Masamune. Whenever I have a problem I always go out to play extreme sports beca-"

"Because extreme sports makes you feel like a guy therefore it makes you stronger that you can face anything. Let's do it." Kat disappeared in her closet.

"I was going to say the adrenaline clears my head but okay." Wanda grabbed an ice cream container and a plastic spoon.

"Let's go," said Kat, surprising Wanda causing her to drop the container. "That was fast." "Well if I'm going to start playing I have to stay in tip top shape. Now come on."

Kat dragged Wanda out of her room and slammed the door behind her.

A moment later, Wanda came back and stuffed a couple of ice cream buckets in her purse. "Coming."


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Chapter 2 of Just Another Day!  
GOODBYE SUMMER! Only a week before I go back to school so I better post all my remaining fics. Watch out for 'Another Friday Night' and '16 Candles:15 Black, 1 White.'**

**I will never own MFBB even if I wished I do.**

**I also don't own the song. Listen to it. It's really good. It's called 'A Song to You.' It was used in the show 'Victorious.'**

* * *

"Stop moping around Masamune and actually start having fun."

Ginga and Masamune where at Metal City's annual end-of-summer street fair. So far Ginga won 7 out of 7 of the games they played only because Masamune was still depressed about the sudden break-up that he didn't really pay attention to anything.

"I don't wanna have fun Ginga. Just take me home and leave me alone to suffer my eternal sorrow."

Ginga frowned. At this rate Masamune might even to depress to even beyblade. _Ping. _Lightbulb moment.

"Fine. After one more game." Ginga dragged the gloomy boy to one of the shooting games. "Two please," said Ginga handing some money. The stall worker gave them a plastic gun each.

"Y'know what Masamune? I found a bright side to this problem. With your current attitude you might even be too depress to beyblade. Next time we battle I might actually get my '#1 Blader' title back." Masamune's expression change from 'gloom and doom' to 'as if.' "Like I would let that happen. I am and always will be the #1 Blader in the world." He grabbed the toy gun and managed to hit 5 targets while Ginga only got three.

"Congratulations. You won. Let me get your prize."

"Good job, Masamune. It's nice to finally see you alive."

"Yeah. I can't believe I got depressed just because of the break-up. Well, from now on I, Masamune Kadoya, am a happy man."

The worker came back with Masamune's prize. A stuffed cat.

"Kat really loves cats," he said gloomily, reverting back to depressed mode.

Ginga facepalmed and dragged Masamune back home.

* * *

It was already 2:30 pm by the time both of them got back to Ginga's apartment. Ginga dumped Masamune unceremoniously on the couch and went in the kitchen. Wanda was leaning against the counter holding an ice bag on her head.

"What happened to you?"

"Kat had me do at least 8 extreme sports with her."

"I thought you were used to doing sports."

"I am. But only one a day. Now 8 in one day, that's just…extreme. How's Masamune?"

"Still depressed."

"It's his fault for forgetting something this important. If he ju-."

Music was coming from their living room accompanied by singing. Not just any singing, it was Masamune's singing. The two of them saw the Unicorn Blader playing with Wanda's keyboard piano. Once he finished he saw the two of them gawking at him.

"Masamune, did you write that song?" asked Wanda, stupefied.

He nodded.

"Then why didn't you sing that to Kat. It's perfect and it's obvious you wrote it for her," exclaimed Ginga.

"It's kinda a long story."

Wanda and Ginga sat on either side of him.

"Go on."

The self-proclaimed #1 Blader took a deep breath and began telling his story.

"The truth is, I did remember our monthsary. If you count remembering it the day before. I kinda panicked about her gift. I didn't have money at that time so thought I could make a homemade gift. I remembered Kat really loves music so why not write her a song? Toby was a bit of a musician so I asked him for help. He didn't really have the time to write a song but he did send me one of his piano pieces. All I had to do was write the lyrics. I spent the whole day writing. Surprisingly, I finished it and it wasn't half-bad."

"Then why didn't you perform it?" asked Ginga.

"Kat probably listened to tons of wonderful songs already so I wasn't sure how'd she react to this one. It was finished at the last-minute and it was written by someone who doesn't even know the difference between a harmony and a melody."

"Melody is a sequence of single notes that is musically satisfying while harmony is the combination of simultaneously sounded musical notes to produce chords and chord progressions with a pleasing effect," said Wanda as-a-matter-of-factly. She saw the two of them gawking at her. "What?"

"That's not really helping right now," said Ginga.

"This might. Masamune, I'm a musician too and if there's one thing I know is that it doesn't matter who writes the song, amateur or professional, what's important is the message it holds and that you put your heart into it. You'll be proud that you wrote the song even if some people think it's….uncool."

"To simplify things, STOP BEING DEPRESSED AND SING THAT SONG TO KAT ALREADY, YOU LAZY BUM!"

Wanda punched Ginga's arm," Now you're the one who's not helping."

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll sing it to Kat. But good luck trying to convince her to listen."

"There's going to be a 'Battle of the Bands' later this night for the street fair. Kat will come as long as there's music," said Ginga.

"But I don't have a band," exclaimed Masamune.

"We can form one," Wanda piped in," Remember the Blader's Dance when me and the other's performed the song Ginga and Madoka danced to? I can convinced the others to play even if they don't agree I'll force them if I have to."

"D'you think you can learn the song in time?"

"Heck yeah! If I can climb the top of a mountain in just half an hour then I can learn a song with more."

Masamune looked at the determined faces of the two people who just fought about a pizza hours ago. _Now they're working together just to help me_.

"Thanks. Both of you."

"We'll do anything for a friend," they said in unison.

* * *

**Will their plan succeed or will Masamune lose Kat forever? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The First Generation**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Generation

**Chapter 3!  
**

**Two chapters in one day. My parents and siblings are out shopping and I have the computer all to myself. I have nothing much to do anyway.**

**I don't own MFBB or the song.**

* * *

Masamune popped his head out from the curtains. Most of the audience brought foldable chairs and blankets while the others just stood up. He easily spotted Kat sitting on a blanket together with Madoka and Hikaru at the middle row. Madoka gave a friendly wave, she was the one who convinced Kat to come.

"Masamune get back in here," said Kyoya sharply from backstage.

I hope this works," he muttered to himself.

* * *

There were only seven bands that joined including them. As Masamune watch every performance he began to get nervous. What if they weren't good enough?

"What if we can't win?" he asked Ginga.

"Doesn't matter if we win. As long as you say what you truly feel about Kat everything's going to be fine," was his reply. Masamune forced himself to believe his words. This performance is not for the audience or the band or the judges or the trophy. It was all for her. He gripped the mike tightly as the emcee announced them.

"….and now for our final band of the night. Please welcome 'The First Generation!'" (**I can't think of a proper name**)

The curtains parted to reveal Wanda and Ryuga holding guitars, Tsubasa behind the piano and Kyoya on drums. Masamune was in the middle of all of them. They were still wearing their usual clothing but this time they were all wearing black, leather jackets with their bey's facebolt symbol stamped on the backs.

Everyone began cheering.

"Before we perform I would like to say something," said Masamune through the mike. He looked directly at Kat," I would like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Kat and to tell you the truth, I didn't forget our monthsary. I was just insecure about my gift for you so I pretended to forget. After talking to some close friends I realized that I care about you too much to let my insecurities in the way. So Kat…" he looked at her meaningfully," Just listen."

The music began playing.

_A Song to You (I don't own the song!)_

_I don't wear designer clothes _

_I don't go to the finest schools _

_But I know I ain't no fool baby _

_I may not be a star _

_I'm not driving the sickest car _

_But I know I can make you happy baby _

Honestly, Masamune wasn't a bad singer.

_I don't know what you been used to _

_Never been with a girl like you _

_But I can give you a love that's true to _

_Your heart not material things  
_

_I'll give you my song _

_These words, to you _

_Sing you what I feel _

_My soul is true _

_I don't have the world _

_Can't give it to you girl _

_But all that I can do (all that I can do) _

_Is give this song to you  
_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
_

_Yeah I know _

_You are blessed _

_But there's something you're missing yet _

_Your own melody (oh baby) _

_As I strum my guitar _

_You should know what you are to me _

_My heaven  
_

_I don't know what you been used to _

_Never been with a girl like you _

_But I can give you a love that's true to _

_Your heart not material things _

_I'll give you my song _

_These words, to you _

_Sing you what I feel _

_In My soul is true _

_I don't have the world _

_Can't give it to you girl _

_But all that I can do (all that I can do) _

_Give this song to you  
_

_I'll give you my heart _

_My soul my voice , baby (Give this song to you) _

_What I can't say I'll sing it (Give this song to you) _

_Every word, every verse,_

_I'll be there baby _

Masamune walked off stage and toward her, the stage light focused on him. Kat suddenly realized the audience parted into two, leaving a pathway for the boy. She looked skeptically at Madoka and Hikaru. The two girls smirked and squeezed her hand in encouragement before leaving the girl alone in the spotlight.

_Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Give this song to you)  
_

_I'll give my song these words to you baby _

_Sing you what I feel _

_My soul is true  
I'll give you my song _

_These words, to you _

_Sing you what I feel _

_My soul is true _

_I don't have the world _

_Can't give it to you girl _

_But all that I can do (all that I can do) _

_Is give this song to you  
_

_Yeah yeah ay_

The song ended and silence ensued as the audience looked at the couple.

"Kat, will you give me a chance?" asked Masamune through the mike. The redhead slowly stood up and uttered the words the Unicorn Blader didn't expect.

"Yes."

The audience cheered as the two of them hugged it out. Onstage, Ginga gave Wanda a high-five.

* * *

By the end of the contest 'The First Generation' managed to snag second place and a decent number of fans. Some were a little disappointed by the result but to Masamune it didn't matter if they got first or last place all that matters is he has Kat back. To him she was more important than a trophy.

Before he went to sleep that night Masamune marked their next monthsary. He was never going to forget about it again.

* * *

**Finally finished!**

**Can't think of another ending.**

**Watch out for my new fics.**

**Ciao.**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It's Skylark here. Sorry to say but this is not an update. This is a very important message which is currently being relayed from one author to another.

Some of you may know that the site is now starting to be very strict. They are taking down any stories with too much violence, yaoi, yuri and other traits inappropriate for the younger writers or viewers. If a story has said traits there is a possibility that it might shut down.

There are two ways to help.

There is an author called DarkHeartInTheSky. Go to her profile and you will see a petition. I already signed it. It doesn't take up much of your time but it helps us prove that we writers have the freedom to write whatever we want. This include translators, readers and even beta readers. Even they can make a difference.

The second way is to participate in Black Out Day taking place on June 23. It was organized by Zukofan2005. On the said date, GTM timing, don't go on this site. Don't update, PM, review and other stuff. JUST DON'T GO ON THIS AMAZING SITE WHICH IS CURRENTLY ON THE EDGE RIGHT NOW! If enough people participate, the site will take us seriously and take our thoughts into consideration.

Post this on your other stories. Be it updated or complete just post about this. We have to stop this treatment now!

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_


End file.
